


Real to Me

by Inebriated



Series: How it Really Went Down [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Episode: s02e04 Total Rickall, First Post, Kissing, Literally whatever comes to mind, M/M, Not enough sleepy Gary and Jerry, Oh no what have I done, Parasite death, Secret Relationships, Totall Rickall, c-137cest, established relationships - Freeform, i don’t know, i think, lots of love, maybe some smut, parasite shootings, s02e04, we’ll find out, what am I doing with my life, you should read it it’s good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inebriated/pseuds/Inebriated
Summary: “Jerry please,” Sleepy Gary enveloped Jerry in a sensual hold; letting his arms rest against his lower back, rubbing small patterns against the other man’s sides. “I need you, just this once?”“M-OUR-ty,” Rick glanced down at his grandson, placing a hand on the small of his back. “Y-you’re real baby boy. I know you are.”In which Total Rickall is altered to include secret relationships, affairs, and maybe some smut.





	Real to Me

**Author's Note:**

> First post on archive. Woo hoo. I don’t know what this is. I’m bored and I wanna rewrite this episode. Or at least a couple of scenes and here we are and I’m sorry for hurting your eyes. There is NOT enough Jerry and Sleepy Gary in the world so I’m going to remedy that. And I couldn’t write this fic and leave out Rick and Morty. I love fics where Morty and Rick actually care about one another so guess how they feel in this one. Anyway. Get ready cause here weee gooooooo.

      “Well sir, I do believe that letting us out would be the most civilized course of action.” Mr. Beauregard’s voice drifted across the living room and Rick somehow heard him over the chorus of demanding shouts. Good Lord this was getting annoying. How many more damned people was Rick going to have to let in his face before he could go back to tinkering away in the garage? At the very least everyone was so preoccupied arguing, and being the ignorant pathetic excuses of living beings that they were, that he and Morty could probably slip upstairs unnoticed.

       With that in mind Rick grabbed Morty’s wrist and tugged him up the stairs with an agitated grunt.

       He waited to hear the quiet click of Morty’s door shutting before he started talking. “L-listen Morty. I kn-UGH-ow your real baby boy. You gotta be. The- the parasites can only create happy memories. And your dumbass has supplied me with more than a few unhappy ones.” Rick moved to sit on the bed, content to be away from the mass amount of stupidity in the living room.

       “Aw jeeze Rick. That must mean your the most real person in the world.” Morty smirked to himself, a bit proud of his small comeback.

       Rick rolled his eyes and patted his lap beckoning Morty to sit instead of awkwardly standing in the center of his room, fumbling with the hem of his shirt. God the kid’s cuteness would kill him one day. “Y-yeah Morty, you saying I’ve never made you happy?” Rick let his lips find their way down Morty’s neck, peppering light kisses along the junction between the base of his neck and his shoulder; as if to prove his point.

       Morty hummed in response, letting out a soft sigh. This is why he had hoped against hope that Rick wasn’t a parasite; other than the constant discomfort having memories fucking a space parasite would bring. The man that loved him, who would give up anything and everything for him. Rick was the stars in Morty’s night sky; he made his world bright and beautiful and worth living in. Rick showed him things that he could only dream of. Somehow Morty saw past his cold, nihilistic demeanor. He began to crave the witty remarks and nonsensical quips; Morty noticed Rick’s smallest acts of kindness, how he didn’t need recognition for them unless provoked. He loved Morty like no one else had ever bothered to, and God how Morty loved that man for it, no matter how fucked up people thought it was.

       “N-never said that Rick, couldn’t say that.” Morty closed his eyes as a soft smile settled on his lips. His hands found Rick’s and laced their fingers together. Morty didn’t just need to know Rick was real, he needed to be sure that Rick was there, with him. A thousand years, as they say.

       “G-great baby boy. That’s f-fan-fu-UGH-cking-tastic.” Rick smiled as he stared into Morty’s warm eyes. He never seemed to understand how he deserved to have this kid in his life. Morty was the only constant in his world, getting Rick addicted to his awkward charm and kindness. Someone he couldn’t, and didn’t want to, live without. And for some mysterious reason Morty loved him too. God he’d fucked that kid up. But Rick was selfish. And for once he didn’t want to drink to forget it. “We-URP-we gotta get back out there dawg. Gotta go fix this shit baby. Don’t know how these parasites got in here but they’re not gonna stay.”

       Morty took that as the cue to hop off of Rick’s lap, and strode over to the door. “S-so what do- what do we do now Rick?”

       Rick stood up, belching as he did. “Were you not listening to me at- at all Morty? W-we gotta see if we can remember having bad experiences with these guys. And if we can’t then it’s bye bye du-UGH-ckies for them.”

       Morty was, of course, accustomed to Rick's ridiculous witticisms so he ignored part of Rick's explanation and offered him a thrum of acknowledgement. Morty was about to reach for the doorknob before he heard Rick clear his throat to gain his attention.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     

     "W-where ya goin' Morty, I never said we had to go now." Rick had moved, however, it was just to lay down on the bed.  

       What a lazy bastard.

        _God I love this guy._ Morty thought as he U-turned toward the bed. "Rick we gotta help, gimme a gun or something I'll do it." Morty gave brief thought to who else he remembered being a not-so-good person to him and in general. Memories of a harsh alcholic mother and an all to bitchy sister filled his mind. "And Summer a-and Mom need one t-too." Morty decided to ignore the fact that Jerry probably didn't have the balls to kill any parasites; kind of a sour thought on its own.

      "Nah dawg, I think they can deal with it for a bit longer. C-cou-UGH-rse I might be able to help if I had some in-URP- incentive." Rick gave a weak pull on the bottom of Morty's shirt, silently asking Morty to come closer to him as he sat up. Morty complied, straddling his grandfather and leaning down until their lips met. They moved in sync with each other, their lips melding together as Morty let Rick's tongue lead them. The taste of stale liquor and strong booze was ever present in Rick’s mouth, Morty had come to crave the intoxicating flavor. Maybe he was addicted now, maybe he was to far gone to successfully attend any AA meetings. Morty probably wasn’t even addicted to the alcohols Rick’s mouth supplied. It was probably just Rick. Morty's eyes quickly fluttered shut as the kiss became lasting and passionate; the sound of hungry lips sliding and smacking against each other filling the room. Morty wrapped his legs around Rick’s lower back, weaving his fingers through the older man’s hair as he rocked against him. Rick peeked through his eyelashes, marveling at his grandson as his hands fisted Morty’s brown curls.

      Morty groaned in satisfaction as he ground into Rick, mewling at the effect he had on the elder. He pressed deeper into Rick, trying to get as much friction as he could. The tent in Rick’s pants that Morty managed to coax out of him in under six minutes made the brunet feel proud. And not so embarrassed about his own fully erect member, pushing against his tight jeans with fervor.

     Morty paused as he remembered what exactly he and Rick had come upstairs to discuss in the first place. _Not the time,_ ~~~~Morty thought to himself. He noted the way Rick’s pace slowed and became less passionate and more persuading, as if he was trying to get Morty to resume their heated endeavor. But everyone was still home, and someone could barge in at any time, seeing that neither he nor Rick actually locked the door. So he once again hopped off of Rick and rushed towards the door, pulling his shirt down to hide his boner. “W-we can finish later Rick. Only- only if you help me though.” Morty said, waving his hands in a get-your-horny-ass-up-and-come-over-here, kind of motion.

     “Sure, y-EUGH-eah, Morty I’ll kill all those cock-blocking bastards.” Rick solemnly followed Morty out of his room, tugging his lab coat infront of his deflating erection. 

     “You m-mean the parasites right Rick?” Morty said walking through the kitchen towards the garage. He paused to look back at Rick.

    “Sure Morty, if- if you say so.” Rick moved passed him and reached for the doorknob. “I-I mean whatever gets me into your pants.” 

    Soon enough Morty had been gifted with an alien gun, Rick had pulled out the ray gun he kept in his lab coat, and they were walking towards the living room with a large blaster for Summer and some other odd gun for Beth. Luckily the two women were standing close to the kitchen’s entrance.

    “Ladies we gotta be the Calvary up in this bitch!” Rick said handing the uninformed two their weapons. “Shoot any-URP-one that you only have p-positive memories of. Don’t get sentimental, they’re a parasite.” Rick walked into the living room with Morty, Summer, and Beth at his heels as they began to massacre the parasites.

     The four missed a mop of brown hair and a pale blue night cap creeping up the stairs.

* * *

 

     “Sleepy Gary if my memories can’t be trusted then- then,” Jerry’s eyes began to water as he chocked on his words.

     “Jerry, just say it.” Sleepy Gary maintained his everpresent comfortable calmness. He locked eyes with Jerry and offered an easy, sating smile.

     “How do we know that I’m real?” Jerry was crying now, he covered his eyes with his hands and attempted to wipe the tears away as they fell.

     “Jesus Jerry,” Sleepy Gary paused and gave his response a bit of thought. “No. You’re real!” Gary draped his hands over Jerry’s shoulders and squeezed. “I don’t know which way is up out there, but I know us.” Gary’s half-lidded eyes coaxed Jerry’s tears to stop falling. “I don’t give a damn what else happens out there, you and I are going to survive this.” 

     Sleepy Gary buried his hand in Jerry’s hair. Shuffling closer to him. “Okay.” Jerry found comfort in Gary as the other male reassured him. 

    Sleepy Gary leaned in, his eyes almost completely shut, and his lips met an apprehensive Jerry’s. Gary pulled away from the breif kiss, “I know we said never in the house; but please, just this once?” Gary’s arms moved down to Jerry’s waist, rubbing patterns on his sides.

    “Yeah, never know when we’ll get to again I guess.” Jerry said, sighing as their lips met once again. Gary led them towards the master bedroom, locking the door behind them. “Should we really do this on you and Beth’s bed, you might not see her again.” Jerry said, he tried not to sound bitter mentioning Beth. How he loathed the woman that tarnished his relationship with Gary. She made him the other man; made Jerry feel like a home wrecking man-whore. 

    “Jerry, let’s not think about her right now, it’s just you and me.” Gary quickly resumed roaming his hands over Jerry’s body. He nipped at Jerry’s collarbone, finding satisfaction in the man’s sighs of pleasure.

     Jerry knew that he should tell Gary to choose. He knew that he should let Gary be with his wife and kids without his own interference. He knew that this was wrong and that this was probably the  _worst_ time to do it. So why did he say okay? Because having sex with your best friend while his wife is downstairs being accused of being an alien parasite is the biggest turn on ever? Maybe to someone, but definitely not Jerry. Because he loved Gary? That was definitely part of it. Jerry didn’t want Sleepy Gary to get bored with him. He didn’t want to lose the one person in his life that actually enjoyed his presence. That actually  _loved_ him. Because who else would? So when Gary’s hand found its way down to Jerry’s crotch, Jerry didn’t protest; he, instead, offered a sultry moan of encouragement. 

    Gary moved them so that he was on top of Jerry, still rubbing at the other’s cock through the cheap denim. “Hmm, you like that baby?” Gary’s voice had gotten deeper, rougher. He peeled off his night-shirt, giving Jerry a little show with his slow, tantalizing movements.

    Jerry did the same, sitting up slightly and taking his shirt off with a quicker pace. He leaned into Gary once more, capturing the other man’s lips in an eager kiss; their lips moving together in a well-rehearsed dance of intimacy. Jerry greedily accepted Gary’s tounge into his mouth, teasingly nibbling on his bottom lip as he ground up into Gary.

    Jerry was _so_  fucking tired of second place; so tired of not being good enough to fight for. Jerry would prove that he was better than Beth, that he deserved Gary, no matter what he had to do.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                    

   Gary let out a surprised gasp as he felt Jerry’s hand slide down to his night-pants. His breath hitched as Jerry flipped them over once more, continuing to massage Gary’s dick as he kissed alongside his neck. Very rarely did Jerry take the lead in the bedroom, so who knew what he was capable of.

   Jerry palmed Sleepy Gary through his night pants, shimming down to get a better angle. He mouthed at Gary’s cock, soaking the thin material with saliva as he trailed his tongue along the throbbing organ. Jerry licked his lips, excited to show off a little.

   “ _Why so many bananas?_ ” He’d heard that question to many times to count. Bananas weren’t that expensive but when you bought about three bunches a week the cost added up. He had always been to nervous to go into a sex shop without Gary, so why not use a potassium filled fruit? But it would all be worth it to see the look on Gary’s face when Jerry blew him better than anyone ever had or ever would.

   “Baby you’re doing so great.” Sleepy Gary’s hand trailed through Jerry’s brown curls, his underlying message for Jerry to continue. 

    Jerry obliged, slipping out of his thoughts and joining reality once more. Noting how Gary had gotten considerably stiff Jerry slipped his lover’s pants down to his knees along with his underwear, trailing hot, wet kisses along Gary’s thighs as he went. Jerry lapped at the precum dribbling out of Gary’s throbbing length, sighing at the obvious intimacy of the situation. 

    Jerry braced himself, gathering saliva in his mouth, just like Google had said to, and went to town on Gary’s dick. He went straight down taking Gary’s entire cock, bobbing his head slowly but with fevor; using his tongue and licking at the veins his inamorato’s penis presented. Gary’s dick was a bit thicker than a banana but Jerry didn’t care; there had been a couple of times that Jerry had wrapped layers of cheap aluminum foil around bananas to jet them closer to the circumference of his lover’s cock.

    He took pride in how well he could look past the burning, overworked sensation in his throat. Almost as much as he did the moans he was ripping out of Gary.

    If Beth had ever sucked Gary’s dick this well Jerry would have to ask where she bought her bananas.

    “O-oh fuck.” Gary was absolutely not expecting Jerry to be so damned good at this. The way Jerry’s watery eyes stayed locked onto his as his head bobbed with practiced, concentrated rhythm. How he massaged his balls with a careful confidence. Gary would probably be able to come from just the sight. 

   Jerry’s pace increased, his tounge constantly flicking against Gary’s external urethral opening, eliciting delicious groans from the man. Jerry let his left hand leave Gary’s balls as he began teasing his own waiting asshole with the pad of his middle finger. His breath got caught in his throat as he buried the finger inside himself, agitated with only being partly full. Jerry quickly added another finger, scissoring and stretching himself as he continued to unravel Gary with his mouth. 

    Upon witnessing Jerry’s shameless masturbation along with his dick filled mouth Gary was on the brink of orgasm. It only took a few more skilled bobs of Jerry’s head to take him over the edge. He felt the electric shocks of pleasure rip through him as his cock spasmed in Jerry’s mouth, a strangled cry of ecstasy leaving him.   

   Jerry gave him a few moments to catch his breath, getting up from the bed to collect the cinnamon scented lube in his discarded coat’s pocket. Never know when you’d need it right? The middle age man was quick to return to the bed, noting the way Gary was starting to drift off. He had a few ideas on how to wake him up. Jerry squirted lube onto his hand, trying to keep the squelching bottle as quiet as possible. He tried to make lubing himself up as unpleasurable as possible, not wanting to wake Gary up with his moans.

   After a few more moments of lathering his ass with the slick substance Jerry got into position, straddling Gary with bent knees. He gripped his lover’s flaccid dick in his hand, rubbing the sensitive cock until it was semi-erect. Gary was still asleep, slightly mewling as he fidgeted. That was good enough for Jerry, his cock deserved release too. He lined Gary’s dick up with his hole, taking deep breaths as he lowered himself. 

    Gary’s eyes flew open as his sensitive length felt enveloped in tight warm heat. God if he could wake up to this everyday. It was too much, to overwhelming. He had come less than four minutes ago and now there was an out of breath Jerry slowly bouncing up and down on his dick. What a sight. 

    Jerry was a bit unprepared for this. He had overestimated himself. He began to go faster, his thighs trembling as Gary’s cock pressed against his prostate. His hair was unruly from the constant untimed movement. Beads of sweat were coating him as he overexerted himself with the pleasure and grueling work that came with riding someone. But God it was worth it to see Gary’s face. How Jerry had made the man come apart. Each time he lowered himself it was like another piece of Gary broke off. The man was putty in Jerry’s hand.

    “Gary, you were gonna- gonna go to sleep without taking care of me, huh?” Jerry was out of breath and gasping between words, his face red and wanton.

    “Jerry, _God Jerry_ where did this c-  _oh God,_ come from.” Gary was surprised to say the least. First Jerry was sucking his dick like it was his job. Now the man was riding it like he was born to. Not that Gary was complaining, but there was no way that Jerry just woke up and knew how to do all that. “Did- you haven’t _fuuuck_ , you haven’t been practicing on s-someone else have you?” 

   Jerry smirked, or at least attempted to. His mouth was open and he was drooling a little but Gary could tell that he was being smug. It was satisfying to see Gary jealous, to let him have a taste of how he felt all the time. “No- _ah_ only you.” Jerry leaned down to capture Gary’s lips with his own, “only y-“. 

     Jerry couldn’t finish his sentence. All he could hear was the sound of a door busting down and the sharp sound of some kind of weapon firing. And then he wasn’t riding the dick of his best friend and secret lover anymore. His ass was occupied by the pale cock of a writhing veiny parasite. But Jerry didn’t care about his wife’s horrified, disgusted screams, or Rick’s not-so-subtle cackling in the background. He didn’t even notice his only son’s wide eyes, grossed-out grimace and surprised squeak of disapproval. All he could do was cradle the quieting parasite in his arms and hope that Beth shot him too.

               

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s the way the news goes. Sorry for being a bad writer. Just felt like doing this at 11:23 at night. Sorry if I gave you an aneurysm. And if you couldn’t tell, I’m a sucker for Rick calling Morty pet names.


End file.
